


El primer bocado

by Leiram



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Últimamente Rei se comporta de forma extraña, evadiendo las invitaciones de su novio para pasar tiempo juntos. Nagisa teme que se haya cansado de él y, preocupado, va hasta Tokyo para hablar con Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El primer bocado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geisha_Sakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/gifts).



> **Título:** El primer bocado  
>  **Personajes:** Nagisa Hazuki, Haruka Nananse, Makoto Tachibana  
>  **Pareja:** Rei/Nagisa  
>  **Palabras:** 1.789  
>  **Advertencias:** Post-canon.  
>  **Notas:** escrito para **_sakurita_** de LJ por el intercambio navideño de la comunidad **swimmingfree** Espero que lo disfrutes. El título puede cambiar si se me ocurre otro mejor.

Haruka estaba preparando el desayuno cuando lo escuchó, el sonido incesante del timbre de su casa. Algo irritado (aquella mañana por unos arreglos de plomería en su edificio tuvieron que cortar el agua, por lo que no pudo darse su baño matinal de siempre), dejó caballa que había estado preparando para abrir la puerta. Quizás era Makoto, pero era raro que su mejor amigo no le avisara con tiempo que iría a visitarlo.

—¡Haru-chan! —exclamó Nagisa en la puerta de su casa. Tenía la voz quebrada y ojos llorosos—. ¡Rei ya no me quiere!

Sorprendido por que el rubio lo haya ido a ver (a estas horas él debería estar en la escuela, no en Tokyo) y lo que le había dicho, sin contar el estado emocional en que se encontraba, se dejó abrazar y lo invitó adentro para consolarlo.

Después de haber terminado su llamada con Makoto para informarle que Nagisa estaba en su departamento, regresó a la sala de estar donde vio a un Nagisa más emocionalmente estable comiendo caballa. Se sentó en frente suyo.

—¿Qué pasó Nagisa? ¿Te peleaste con Rei?

Nagisa negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Es que está actuando raro. Creo que se aburrió de mí…

Haruka enarcó una ceja. La idea de que Rei se estuviera aburriendo de su noviazgo con el rubio le parecía extraña considerando lo enamorado que estaba el de las gafas.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Nagisa terminó la caballa y empezó a mirar su plato vacío como si fuera la cosa más interesante de la habitación.

—Me está evadiendo. Últimamente apenas estamos pasando tiempo juntos. Siempre que terminamos con las actividades del club se va rápido a su casa y cuando lo invito a algún lugar se niega a ir. Dice que no puede y me da excusas. Ya que estamos en clases diferentes este año las únicas horas dentro de la escuela donde nos podemos ver es en los recreos y el club de natación, pero en ambas ocasiones siempre estamos acompañados de otros. —Vio a Nagisa apretar sus manos en puño—. Ayer decidí seguirlo para ver a donde iba y estaba solo con Gou.

Haruka negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Ya se daba una idea sobre lo que pasaba y sabía también por qué Rei evadía sus invitaciones.

—Él no te engaña —dijo con seguridad. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación—. Rei nunca haría algo así y Gou no es ese tipo de personas.

Nagisa suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero igual sigo sintiéndome inseguro. Temo que él ya se cansó de mí.

Haruka empezó a sentirse incómodo. No era bueno para este tipo de situaciones. ¿Dónde estaba Makoto para tranquilizar a su amigo? Como si sus deseos fuesen escuchados, el timbre de su casa volvió a sonar y a continuación la puerta se abrió. A pesar de tener la llave de su departamento a Makoto le gustaba tocar antes el timbre para avisarle que él estaba ahí. 

Una vez que los tres se saludaran y el castaño se sentara, Nagisa volvió a contar sus preocupaciones una vez más. Makoto lo miró gentilmente.

—Nagisa, Rei no te engaña ni está cansado de ti, créeme. Me gustaría decirte el por qué está haciendo lo que hace, pero prometimos no decirte nada.

—¿Lo prometieron? Entonces él les contó algo —dijo con sorpresa el rubio, su voz estaba más aliviada. Sus dos amigos asintieron.

—No está haciendo nada malo. No podemos decirte nada más. Tendrás que confiar en él.

El rubio asintió. Su rostro reflejaba que la alegría le había vuelto.

—Eso haré entonces. Si ustedes dicen que no está haciendo nada malo, entonces les creo. —Se llevó una mano a su barbilla—. Me pregunto que estará ocultando… Es raro que Rei-chan me guardé secretos.

Haruka y Makoto se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa. Era divertido ver a Nagisa confundido ante algo. En general él siempre solía estar un paso delante de todos. Decidieron no darle la pista sobre la fecha especial que se acercaba. Él era alguien listo, por lo que deduciría rápido todo si tenía algún indicio y la sorpresa de Rei se arruinaría.

—Gracias por escucharme chicos.

—No hay problema, pero ¿seguro que puedes estar aquí? Deberías estar ahora en clases y tus padres se habrán enterado de tu ausencia —dijo Makoto con preocupación. Nagisa rió.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Si me voy ahora puede que llegue para las actividades del club.

Fue así como tan rápido vino él a Tokyo, su partida fue de la misma manera. Haruka y Makoto sólo esperaban que pudiese conseguir un vuelo para ir a Iwatobi ese mismo día.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Haruka pasó un trapo en su mesa. Era bueno estar en Iwatobi, en su vieja casa. No podía esperar para darse otro baño después de que terminase con la limpieza. Makoto estaba ayudándolo a desempacar las cosas.

—¿Seguro que está bien que estés aquí?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Antes de venir aquí pasé por la casa de mis padres. Les prometí a Ren y Ran de que los llevaría a un parque nuevo de atracciones que abrió hace poco. Me dijeron que también podías venir. Tiene varias atracciones con agua.

—Iré —dijo con una sonrisa. Extrañaba a los gemelos por lo que no se iba a negar una invitación de ellos, más si había agua de por medio.

El timbre de la casa interrumpió la atmosfera tranquila que compartían. Curiosos por quien podía ser, ya que se suponía que se verían con los demás más tarde, se dirigieron a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontraron con Nagisa. Viéndolo en aquel momento, Haruka pensó que tal vez tendría que haberse esperado su visitar. Esta vez sus ojos no estaban rojos ni tenía la voz quebrada. Estaba sonriendo, pero Haruka podía notar que no estaba tan animado como aparentaba.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Mako-chan! ¡Bienvenidos a Iwatobi de nuevo!

—Nagisa, que sorpresa verte —comentó Makoto algo nervioso. Haruka esperaba que su mejor amigo no revelara nada importante en las siguientes dos horas (si su presentimiento de que el rubio pasaría ese tiempo con ellos se cumplía). Él no era muy bueno mintiendo.

—Vi a Ren y Ran hace unos momentos y me dijeron que estaban aquí. Son muy malos… ¿por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?

Makoto rió nervioso.

—Era una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa? Me pregunto para quien… —dijo el rubio con emoción. Antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo más, Haruka lo pellizcó. El castaño tuvo que reprimir una mueca de dolor.

—Me dieron ganas de regresar hoy. Makoto se ofreció a acompañarme. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Ya veo… —Nagisa lucía decepcionado. Se mostró inseguro a su invitación, pero terminó aceptando—. ¿Qué van a hacer por el resto del día?

—Nadar —contestó Haruka con simpleza.

—Estábamos pensando en ir al club Iwatobi. ¿Quieres venir también? —invitó Makoto. Haruka aprovechó el momento en que el rubio estaba distraído para mandarle un mensaje por el celular a Rei para avisarle el paradero de su novio.

—Hoy estará cerrado. Goro-chan me avisó que hoy irían unos obreros a hacer unas refracciones —dijo Nagisa con confusión.

—Lo sabemos, pero ayer hablamos con él y nos dijo que puede dejarnos usar un carril de la piscina. Será más divertido si estamos los tres.

Nagisa aún seguía sin verse muy convencido, pero aceptó. 

Pasaron así el resto de las dos horas hablando sobre las últimas cosas que les pasó. Nagisa hablaba muy enérgicamente sobre los logros que estaba teniendo el club. Los chicos de primer año que se habían unido en abril estaban mejorando con el paso del tiempo. Las prácticas conjuntas con Samezuka se habían hecho mucho más competitivas aun. Haruka y Makoto notaron que en ningún momento mencionó a Rei y ellos no dijeron nada para mencionarlo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

—Esto de ir al club Iwatobi me recuerda a cuando estábamos en primaria. Solamente falta Rin-chan para que estemos todos.

—Es cierto… Es una lástima que solo estemos los tres —comentó Makoto mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento. Los tres caminaron en dirección a la piscina.

—Que raro… No veo a nadie trabajando aquí. Todo está muy tranquilo.

Haruka y Makoto sonrieron un poco. Al llegar a la puerta del natatorio dejaron que el rubio se pusiera delante de ellos.

—¿Por qué no pasas tú primero, Nagisa? —invitó Haruka.

Nagisa aceptó con gusto y abrió la puerta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nagisa! —gritaron muchas personas mientras al mismo tiempo caía encima suyo confeti. Delante de la multitud estaba Rei que fue recibirlo con un beso y abrazo.

—¡Lo recordaron! —exclamó emocionado después de abrazar efusivamente a su novio.

—Claro que sí, como si lo fuéramos a olvidar —dijo Gou, que salió de la multitud para saludarlo también, con alegría. 

Seguido de eso, Nagisa comenzó a ser saludado por cada persona que se encontraba allí. Además de su familia, también estaban los nuevos miembros del club como varios del Instituto Samezuka.

—¡Rin-chan! ¡Viniste también!

—Por supuesto que vine, no me iba a perder tu fiesta sorpresa para nada. Por cierto —señaló la piscina—, fue mi idea cubrir la piscina con pétalos de cerezo.

Nagisa rió.

—Lo sé. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría algo tan cursi.

Rin se sonrojó de la vergüenza.

—Cállate.

—Awww… eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas, Rin-chan. Aunque —ignoró las protestas del pelirrojo ( _—¿a quién le dices lindo?_ ) para mirar a su novio y sonreír— no tan lindo como Rei-chan, claro.

—¡Nagisa-kun! —exclamó Rei rojo de la vergüenza. Haruka y Makoto rieron mientras que Rin le dio una palmada en los hombros.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nagisa. Haru y yo queríamos saludarte antes, pero no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa —dijo Makoto mientras le entregaba su regalo. Haruka a continuación le entregó el suyo y procedió a desvestirse.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —Nagisa aceptó con gusto los regalos mientras al mismo tiempo escuchaban a Gou suspirar por los músculos de Haruka. Rin miró todo divertido.

—Será mejor que también nos desvistamos o Haru irá primero a la piscina. Es casi como tu pastel de cumpleaños, Nagisa. No puedes dejar que otro tenga el primer bocado.

El rubio rió nuevamente y se sacó la ropa con sus amigos ante las miradas de todos. Gou parecía ser la que más disfrutaba del espectáculo. Nagisa miró de nuevo a Rei.

—Ahora sé por qué siempre desaparecías después del club.

—Lo siento mucho si te preocupé. Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai me contaron que estabas muy preocupado.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por todo, Rei-chan.

Lo besó de nuevo. Escuchó a una de sus hermanas silbar. Rei para cubrir su vergüenza hizo el gesto de acomodarse las gafas a pesar de no tenerlas encima.

Unos segundo más tarde, los dos se prepararon para correr junto a sus tres amigos. Nagisa fue el primero tirarse al agua.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer NagiRei que escribo, lo disfruté mucho. Sobre si hay MakoHaru, no soy muy fan de la pareja por lo que sólo los escribí como amigos, pero el que quiera es libre de leer sus interacciones como algo más.
> 
> Comentarios, críticas, kudos... Todo será bien recibido.


End file.
